Ivan and Winter
by Lady Lokari
Summary: Ivan gets into trouble with his sister and trusts a stranger to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan and Winter

Quickly, and quietly the little Russian boy ran across the freshly fallen Siberian snow.

"Big brother! Where did you go?" The boy quickly looked behind him. He could see the faint outline of his sister. His heart was beating fast and he began to shake with fear.

"Big brother! Where are you? It's time to become one~!"

In his haste, the boy tripped over his lengthy scarf, and tumbled headlong into the snow. His face was red and stung from the ice and snow. He wriggled frantically, trying to get up. He could hear footsteps coming closer to him and he began to panic. His sister could be right behind him and there was nothing he could do.

"Get up boy," commanded a harsh, rugged voice. The boy managed to free himself and look up at the person. It was an old man with a long white beard dressed in heavy winter clothing. The young Russian stood slowly, clinging to the elder's leg. "What's got you troubled, boy?" the man asked.

The boy stared up at the old face, then answered softly. "My sister Natalya is chasing me, trying to make me marry and become one with her. I mean, I love her, just not like that."

The man looked as if he were contemplating this, then asked "What is your name, boy?"

"It's Ivan, sir. Ivan Braginski." he told the man, his voice shaking slightly.

"Nice to meet you Ivan. I am Winter. General Winter."

"Brother~!" A shrill voice called out. It was louder now, meaning she was getting closer.

"That's her!" Ivan cried. He started scrambling away again, but the General yanked him back.

Boy," His face was serious. "Grab my beard."

Ivan considered his options. Would he rather trust this stranger? Or go back to his overly obsessed sister that wanted to marry him? Definitely the stranger. He grabbed onto the old man's beard, hoping for the best

Instantly they were soaring through the air, and Ivan had to cling to the man with all his might. His sister's calls becoming unintelligible due to the 'whooshing' in his ears. He screwed his eyes shut, avoiding eye-contact with the ground. Soon he began to see a rainbow. Now a double rainbow. Then nothing as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke to see a wasteland of ice and snow. Shivering, he turned his head side to side, eyes searching for any sign of the General.

"Mr. Winter?" he called out, icy chill seeping through his coat. "Mr. Winter, are you there?"

"It's General, boy," emerged the stony voice. "We've just reached Svalbard."

"Svalbard," Ivan repeated. "I didn't know Svalbard looked like this..."

"It probably doesn't. I'm not sure, so I made it up."

Ivan cocked his head to the side. He was told by his big sister, Katyusha, that adults never lie, nor do they make things up. So why would this man make things up? It was then Ivan realized that General Winter wasn't like most adults. He really should've known from the whole beard-grabbing-flying-rainbow incident. But then again, Ivan didn't know many adults, so maybe that was a normal-adult thing.

But he was getting off track. He was in a strange place with a strange man. It was about time for some answers.

"Who are you, Mr. Winter?"

"I am General Winter."

"But...what do you do? Who are you?"

The General looked at him coldly. "Well, who are you, boy?"

That surprised Ivan. Who was he to ask Ivan the exact same question without even an answer? Maybe he ought to come up with some back-story anyways.

"I live with my sisters." It was all he could come up with at the moment, his heart was pounding and his mind was racing, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Go on, boy." Winter ushered him on, forcing Ivan to come up with more than just that.

"Umm…" the Russian was at a loss. What else could he come up with? What else should he tell someone who he had just met?

The man stared down at the child, waiting for his answer. The snow blew around the both of them; the tiny white flakes dancing around their heads. General Winter was not at all affected by the snow, but Ivan was. The poor child shook more and more as the snow fell.

Ivan couldn't stand the cold, and he swore it was Winter's fault that it got colder, as if he was forcing him to answer his question.

"Well… There's not much else about me," the boy stated, looking up at the General. "I don't… know what to say…" Ivan hoped that was enough. He never found his life particularly interesting – until now, of course.

"But sir," he continued excitedly as General Winter stared him down. "Could you please answer my –"

"Shut up, boy," the man said gruffly. He walked a few stiff, resolute paces before stopping. Without turning, he yelled for Ivan to follow. "Are you coming or not?"

Ivan snapped to attention, scrambling quickly to his feet and fumbled after him. "Where are we going Mr. Winter!"

"General, Boy. General Winter. And I thought I told you to shut up."


End file.
